Hisrol
The Hisrol are a species that are not well-known to the galaxy at large. Those that have seen the few that wander the galaxy usually get the wrong idea about them due to their generally fierce appearance and the Hisrol custom of banishing the unredeemably violent of their number from their planet. It is also an unfortunate fact that their most famous member in the galactic community happened to be the bloodthirsty crimelord, Xan Dizon. In actuality, the Hisrol are a species of pacifists and philosophizers. They are an insular and ancient race; perfectly content to remain on their Outer Rim homeworld for the entirety of their long lifetimes. While a few non-banished Hisrol will sometimes travel the stars, it is relatively rare for them to do so. Most Hisrol wait for the galaxy to come to them rather than the other way around. Most Hisrol make it a point not to have a political agenda, seeing it as pointless when there are far bigger issues to ponder over. As long as they are free to go about their lives, they consistently ally themselves with whichever government claims to control their part of space; whether it be the Galactic Republic, the Empire, or the New Republic. In fact the Hisrol even frequently appoint a non-Hisrol to represent them and handle all affairs of state rather than burden one of their own with the task. =Biology and Appearance= For the most part, Hisrol resemble baseline Humanoids with a few distinct differences. All Hisrol have pale white skin, opaque black eyes, and a mouthful of sharp dagger-like teeth. Their hair remains black throughout their lifetime and never grays with age. The hair fibers are far larger than normal and appear to resemble dreadlocks. It is theorized that the hair is a remnant of a former sensing organ, like whiskers, that was used by the ancient descendants of the Hisrol, however in modern times the hair serves no purpose other than decoration. Hisrol have one of the longer lifespans among races in the galaxy, living on average to about 500 years. They reach adulthood within twenty years and retain their youthful appearance for most of their lives, only showing the signs of aging in the months before they eventually die. The species is thought to have evolved from some form of aquatic mammal. Their homeworld, Hydor, lacks an ocean, but is instead dotted across the landscape with several huge lakes. They are excellent swimmers and their eyes are covered by a protective membrane. Likewise, their ears are able to pick up sounds usually obscured from the normal range of hearing. Despite their aquatic ancestry, the Hisrol show no detrimental effects from being out of water, and can in fact live their entire lives without needing to swim. The Hisrol subsist mainly on a diet of fish and mollusks, something in which their dagger-like teeth are well suited. While they can eat other food besides their primary diet, Hisrol generally prefer to stick with some kind of meat. They have no problem eating their meals raw or cooked. Perhaps the most remarkable thing about the Hisrol is their innate intuitiveness. They pick up new concepts fast and can usually figure things out for themselves without having to be taught by someone else. It is believed that this trait of their species prompted their society to turn to philosophy as it gave them problems to consider that couldn't easily be solved. Category:Halomek